dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Atomic Samurai
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kamikaze/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kamikaze/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kamikaze/History Kamikaze, better known by his hero alias Atomic Samurai, is the S-Class Rank 4 professional hero of the Hero Association. He is a sword master and a member of the Council of Swordmasters. and the leader of the Atomic Samurai and his Disciples. Appearance: Atomic Samurai has long black hair tied in a ponytail. He has dark eyes and a defined jawline. He sports a small goatee and is usually seen chewing on a blade of grass. His attire consists of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori is a traditional loose-fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He wears his swords on his left side. Personality: Atomic Samurai has a rather prideful and jocular personality, as seen when he refused to shake Saitama's hand, telling him that he only acknowledges the strong, and telling Saitama that he would greet him properly only if he makes it to the higher ranks of S-Class. He also appears to be quite sensitive about being called middle-aged. Kamikaze looks out for his disciples and pushes them to do their best, as seen when his disciple, Iaian, lost his arm, he refused to let his swordsmanship end. However, what he hates the most is being disregarded as a weakling, as he almost loses his composure when Sweet Mask declared Kamikaze weaker than him. At the same time, he only seems to tolerate people calling his disciples weak, but with great discomfort. Despite his prideful nature, he behaves humbly to those he respects. This is seen with Bang, a fellow hero whom he holds the utmost respect for, and also his fellow Master Swordsmen. His confidence has proved to have been his greatest downfall on a few occasions. One primary example was when he was fighting Black Sperm, a Dragon-level threat with the ability to multiply. Confident he could defeat the monster, he slashed the copies in half multiple times, even though they were replicating into thousands, which ultimately led to his own defeat. He also was very brazen while fighting Melzargard, refusing to find another way to kill him besides melee combat and brute force. Powers and Abilities: Atomic Samurai is one of the top S-Class heroes. He is regarded as one of the most powerful of them, and is considered a candidate for the strongest hero in the Hero Association. He is also considered Earth's Strongest Swordsman. * Immense Speed and Reflexes: Atomic Samurai possesses extreme levels of speed, being able to cut his opponents to pieces in the blink of an eye using his sword. He was able to counter many of Melzargard's attacks, which were extremely quick in their own right. His amazing speed is shown again when he defeats a transformed Haragiri, who claimed to be faster than the speed of sound whilst a human. Atomic Samurai slashed him dozens of times so quickly that Haragiri couldn't even react to it and died. Atomic Samurai's sword drawing speed is so fast that even Speed-o'-Sound Sonic could not see its execution. * Immense Strength: Atomic Samurai appears to have an extreme deal of strength, as he is able to easily cut through solid matter with his sword, as well as create a powerful shock wave with a single slash. His strength is said to be "nuclear-powered". Additionally, he was able to slice a monster into several pieces using only his toothpick. During his fight with G5, he was strong enough to cut apart the extremely durable machine. * Immense Durability: 'As an S-Class hero, Atomic Samurai has very high durability. His amazing durability is shown when he was able to withstand multiple strikes from 'Black Sperm, a Dragon-level mysterious being. He can also survive a 12-story fall with minor effect on his body. and even after being put in a very weakened state, he was still strong enough to destroy the roof of the hallway and bring it down on the Black Sperm copies. * Immense Agility: Atomic Samurai has far superior agility than a normal human, as seen when he is able to easily jump up many floors in seconds. * Master Swordsman: Atomic Samurai has shown to be a formidable swordsman. Legend says he can cut down over 100 enemies with each strike. His sword attacks are so fast and strong that the enemies are slashed into many pieces in an instant without even being able to react. He was able to cut a monster to bits using a mere toothpick. His slashes were even capable of dispersing Orochi's beams. * Master Teacher: Atomic Samurai is shown to be very skilled at instructing and raising disciples in the art of the sword. This is demonstrated by his three disciples, who are all at the top of the A-Class rank of the Hero Association, right underneath Sweet Mask himself. According to Fubuki, all of Kamikaze's disciples would have already been in S-Class, if it weren't for Sweet Mask's gate-keeping. Fighting Techniques: * Atomic Slash: Atomic Samurai's signature attack. He performs over 100 quick sword slashes within a second, leaving his opponents in pieces. He primarily uses this technique while dashing past the opponent, but has also shown a stationary version in which he slashes everything around himself. Kamikaze is the only swordsman in the world capable of performing this technique. This is one of the most powerful techniques in the series, with only Dragon-level monsters with regeneration/ duplication powers able to survive it. ** Focused Atomic Slash: Atomic Samurai uses Atomic Slash in a smaller area and with far greater swing speed and number of slashes. After Kamikaze's battle with Melzargard, he created this technique to deal with opponents whose power makes his blade ineffective against, particularly against monsters like Black Sperm who can duplicate themselves endlessly. With it, Atomic Samurai managed to disintegrate Black Sperms clones by slashing them before they could split. However, due to this being a new technique for the swordsman, his wrist hurt after using the technique, and the hero admitted he could not use this technique too recklessly. * Air Blade: Kamikaze slashes with his sword and sends a blade of compressed air at his opponents. He can perform the attack upon drawing his sword, blocking an attack and finishing with the air blade in one motion. He taught this technique to Okamaitachi. Equipment: * Katana: Atomic Samurai carries two swords: a katana and a wakizashi. His primary blade has a black hilt with a cross-guard that resembles the Rutherford atom model. His primary sword is a custom-made sword, supposedly crafted by a famous blacksmith. * Wakizashi: Atomic Samurai carries a wakizashi. He uses it to deflect one of G5's lasers and then launch a counter-attack with an Air Blade. The weapon signifies that he is a samurai. * '''Stick: '''Atomic can use the stick he normally chews on as a weapon. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Samurai Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Characters from Japan Category:One Punch Man Category:One Punch Man Character Category:Hero Association Category:S-Class Hero Category:Superhero Category:Council of Swordmasters Category:Atomic Samurai and his Disciples Category:Kyle Hebert Voice Actor Category:Power Level 7-A